Dariatation
by Silent Magi
Summary: Daria's Cast acting out Gravitation.
1. Track 1

As they sat in a modest office Alison, Monique and Sandi fielded questions from a smiling O'Neill. "Well then, umm… let's finish, shall we? For my closing questions to you wonderful girls, I want to know from the members of TELL, how do you feel about your debut album? Are you satisfied with it?"

Alison leaned back with a smirk on her face, "No we are not," She paused as the cameras flashed taking the band's pictures, "That was just the beginning. We are ambitions. We won't ever be satisfied. Being satisfied means it's the end."

O'Neill blinked for a second and then smiled nervously, "Y… you're not satisfied even with Tom Sloane as your producer and after such great sales? It seems your self-esteem is on the up-tick. I am proud of that." Turning to the back of the room O'Neill smiled and waved for the person to approach, "They're pretty good, aren't they?"

Tom stepped forward with a smile as he looked over the band and then turned to O'Neill he then nodded. "That's a great thing to hear you say, Mr. O'Neill."

Mr. O'Neill smiled happily as he clasped his hands in front of him, "Don't you feel you are being too modest for such an outstanding producer with such wonderful charisma?" Turning back to the group he gave them two thumbs up, "I am looking forward to your upcoming live concert. Won't this be your first big concert? You must be nervous…"

Alison laughed it off with a wave of her hand, "It will be a huge success!"

Monique leaned in with her middle finger extended at O'Neill, "Peace!"

Finally Sandi leaned in flipping her hair. "Like yeah, and whatever…"

O'Neill tried to recover from being flipped off flipped through his notebook. "Umm… the other band, the opener… ummm Bad Girls? Oh my, I'm afraid I don't know them…"

Tom chuckled as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "They are managed by Stacy from our company."

We then cut to the park in the middle of the day with Stacy and Jodie obviously waiting for someone. O'Neill inquired "And how are they?" over the scene.

Tom with an obvious smirk to his voice replied simply, "Well, we will have to wait and see, now won't we?"

We noticed Stacy turned to see a figure jogging toward her and Jodie. Jodie sighed and without looking up called out, "JANE, YOU ARE LATE!" Her scream set Stacy into a hyperventilation spell while Jane just sat down with a smirk.

During this we hear O'Neill's voice faintly, "Oh… well… I see… excuse me…" After O'Neill breaks down crying we see and hear Stacy's panicked speech.

"Iwasgoingtomeetwiththecompanypresident. Iwasgoingtoshowhimoneortwosongsthatyouhadwritten. Youcouldfinallybeseen!Itmighthavebeenyourbigbreak! Allinoneshot! Thiswastheplanthat… that… that Jane ruined… and it's all my fault…"

Jodie sighed and grabbed Stacy to stop her, "Look Stacy, aren't you just dreaming a little too high?"

Stacy in a quieted voice responded, "I'm sorry Jodie… but what is wrong with dreaming big?"

Jodie sighed and sat back down, "I don't know… it just feels like we are selling out, not getting things by ourselves, you know?"

Stacy started pacing nervously. "I don't see how we have any choice but to sell out! As you can see the new song is not going anywhere." Turning to face Jane, Stacy noticed that Jane had fallen asleep, "JAAAAAANE!"

Jane and Jodie went to the local fast Pizza King leaving Stacy to go into a panic run to the record studio and got a large pepperoni to split between the two of them. While they eat Jodie looked over Jane's latest lyrics with a dismal look on her face. "As I thought… you're doing things last minute again…" Jodie said in as calm a voice as she could manage.

Jane mumbled around a mouthful of pizza, "What? You don't like it?"

Jodie sat down the sheet in front of Jane and sighed, "I… I think I'm going to refrain from commenting until I see the rest of it. Jane… were you late on purpose today?"

Jane looked down at the table going all dramatic and sad. "The… the truth is… on the way to meet you guys I saw some kids harassing a cheerleader…"

Jodie gave her a withering look. "And then you had to draw a picture of it, didn't you?"

Jane smirked widely, "Damn straight!" Standing up Jane slung the sketch from her bag. "Take a look!" As she extended the sketch book she accidentally hit a waitress carrying parmesan cheese shakers that dumped out onto Jodie. Sitting back down under Jodie's death glares Jane gulped and looked at the table tracing the condensation ring left by her soda glass. "It's great that Stacy's taking such excellent care of us. And Mr. Sloane is an awesome producer. He was in Mystic Grasper after all. Still…"

Jodie sighed and shook her head. "You should get a date. And I mean a guy."

Jane blinked in surprise. "What the devil are you saying Jodie?"

Jodie leaned in conspiratorially, "You want me to introduce you to some guys I know?"

Jane shook her head, "Not unless they don't work for the local Mafia or need batteries… but seriously, that's not the problem."

Jodie sighed heavily. "For your own mental stability, please think about it. I trust you, and I think you're talented and you do try hard… after I jam a pitchfork up your backside… but I'd bet you feel frustrated sometimes, at least give it some thought."

Jane rubbed her eyes silently for a minute before resuming the debate. "Jodie. Isn't talent enough? I mean I have the talent for this, right?"

Jodie sighed and stood up collecting her glass and the pizza pan taking them back to the window so they could be washed, as she passed by again she leaned over and squeezed Jane's shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow, don't be late please." With that she turned and left with a sigh.

Later that night Jane walked home with her shoulders slumped over in defeat. "Talent and reasonable effort should be enough for success right? Why, should I have to work so much for it?" As she walked she pulled out the lyrics and looked at them sadly. "Maybe I should get a boyfriend… at least if he dumps me I could write some good songs from it." As she muttered this the wind snatched the paper out of her hands and blew it away from her. She naturally chased after it softly swearing passionately. She slid to a stop when she saw Daria standing under a streetlight reading over the lyrics sucking on a candy cigarette.

Daria turned towards Jane with a quirked eyebrow and in a flat monotone questioned Jane, "Is this your writing?" When Jane gave a nervous nod, Daria crumpled it up and tossed it over her shoulder letting the wind play with it. "Worse than an elementary school kid, you shouldn't write love songs with no skills. You have zero talent, forget about it kid."

As she walked away Jane stared at Daria blankly for a minute before she shouted after her, "You didn't have to say that!" With a sighed Jane turned and resumed her chase of the lyrics grumbling under her breath, "Could have at least given me the damn sheet back."

The next morning at the recording studio Stacy looked about ready to have a major heart attack while she glanced between Jodie and Jane. "Not… not... not done yet?" Jane curled up further in her position on the couch's corner. "I… I don't mean to sound angry, but if you don't hurry up then I can't get you promoted. I DON'T DESERVE TO BE A MANAGER! There's only one thing to do, please forgive me for letting you down!" Stacy started to run towards the open window only to be tackled by Jodie and sat on by Jane.

Jodie in a determined manner, "Now just wait a minute there Stacy…"

Jane with a sigh added, "It's not that you're a bad manager Stacy, you're great, it's just something happened yesterday after Jodie left me at the Pizza King."

Stacy fell silent as Jodie and Jane discuss what happened over her head. Finally Jodie sighed and shook her head. "You know, she sounds just like Trent Lane. Talented people aren't always polite, you know? They're special people, touched in ways that make them seem rude, it's just their way."

Jane stood and slammed her fist into the wall. "That's not it though; it felt like she hated me even though it was our first time ever seeing each other."

Jodie nodded and rubbed Jane's shoulder. "That's what you should be worrying about, and don't bother denying it, we both see it." Jodie waved a hand at the nodding Stacy before Jane could make a rebuttal.

Walking home that night Jane sighed looking at the rain falling down on her. "Of all the nights to forget an umbrella..." As she looked around Jane saw a familiar face in the crowd. As Jane made her way toward the face she accidentally ran into Daria knocking both of them into puddles of water.

Glaring Daria sighed and shook her head, "Why don't you watch where you're going? I suppose now I have to offer you a towel at my place, because it's in the script for you to get there…"

Jane and Daria glared off screen as an exasperated sigh is heard before a deep-voiced grumble. "Next scene then…"

Daria walked out of her bathroom through the main room drying off. With a grunt she tossed another towel at Jane that smacked her in the face. "Here's a towel, use it before you soak my carpeting anymore then you already have…"

Jane started to dry off with a slight glare in her eyes. "Do you have a problem with me? Or am I someone you actually like?"

Daria smirked and shook her head. "I have a problem with most anyone; take it personal if you want." Jane's response was to smirk slightly while her eyes narrowed. "You were looking for me today?"

"Yes I was, a few days ago we met in the park."

"A yes, the zero talent song sheet, I remember you know." Daria said with a smirk as Jane's facial color turned red.

"My name is Jane Lane." Jane offered trying to keep calm.

Daria narrowed her eyes before turning away. "It doesn't make a bit of difference to me. Well you don't look like someone desperate enough to stalk me…"

Jane rubbed her arm a minute before she sighed and looked at the floor. "I… I wanted to see you again… to prove to you I don't have zero talent."

Daria pulled out a candy cigarette and started to suck on it. "Try to understand if you can. When I say you have zero talent, it means zero, as in null, none, absent."

Jane grew a determined look in her eyes as she muttered, "I'll show you…" before she stormed out, throwing her towel in Daria's face as she passed.

The next morning in Tom's office Stacy looked around at the awards and pictures of Mystic Grasper while she waited for Tom to finish his call. "Yes, it's not a problem. Not a chance without Trent, besides Graspers in the past without him. Yes, I'll have that ready for you. Have a good day." Tom finished up and hung up gently.

Stacy turned and in her most pleading tone, "Mr. Sloane…"

"Nope, I will be signing TELL, they will make me the most money. I'm sorry but that's the way…" Tom cut her off as a loud stampede of footsteps started to draw near until Jane busted through the doors. With a huge smirk she held up a CD.

"It's ready, and someone needs to warn people about free donut days around here, I was nearly trampled."

Stacy groaned loudly as she looked over the mess. "Jane…"

She is cut off from going further by the sound of Tom clapping behind her as he stood up. "Very impressive Stacy, you will however pay for that broken door you know."

As we zoomed into Stacy's tearful face before we cut to a shot of her putting the CD into a player in another room before she tried to figure out which remote to use. Jodie and Jane sighed and turned to each other starting to make small talk.

"Nice going on finishing the song," Jodie started before she noticed Jane's defeated slump, "What's wrong? Don't you feel proud of your song?"

Jane sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I do… but… after talking with that mega frost queen I was motivated to complete the song because I was so mad at her… doesn't that just resound with lameness?"

Jodie shrugged and leaned back. "But at least now you know who she is… right?" At Jane's look of embarrassment she sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You fool, you didn't ask… You spent all that time and you didn't ask? You have to be attracted to her, all you talk about is her…"

Jane's look of chagrin quickly turned into a look of shock. "What are you talking about? She's a girl…"

Jodie smiled and pulled out a chocolate-covered strawberry from the bowl of them on the table as nibbled it slowly before she gave a sad little smirk. "You can't help who you fall in love with. I have been the only one that has gotten to play with you so far. And now you are attracted to another girl." Licking the tip of the strawberry she sighed. "You're making me lonely…"

Jane blushed and gulped audibly. "Jodie… you don't mean… I'm sorry, I didn't understand till now." Jane looked at Jodie with tearful eyes and a heartfelt grin on her face. "Oh, Jodie…"

Jodie smiled seductively as she whispered huskily into Jane's ear, "My only wish is for your happiness." Going back to a serious manner she smirked and tapped Jane's nose with the strawberry. "Now go tell her how you feel. You know where she lives; you don't need to worry about her name."

Meanwhile Stacy hit the wrong button turning on the TV to the local news channel accidentally. After a minute Jane leaned forward towards the TV and studied the face of one of the guests on the show. Pointing to the face she turned and asked the group behind her. "Do you know a Daria Morgendorffer? That's what the lines under her name say."

Jodie smiled and nodded while she grabbed Jane's shoulder and sliding her down into the seat next to her. "I know her, she writes spy novels. She's very popular, especially with the men. I have a few of her novels myself… don't tell me that's her." At Jane's nod she sighed and leaned back. "I suppose that's why she was so critical of your work, she's an author."

Jodie looked at the shutting door as she finished speaking just as Stacy gets the music playing.

_Something frightening attracts my gaze. An irritating desire spat out by the wanton wind._

Stacy looked around lost for a minute before she leaned in by Jodie. "Where did Jane go Jodie? Did I offend her by taking too long?"

Jodie smiled and shook her head. "No Stacy, Jane went to confess."

_In a widening crack on the road, the light of signal's melt, leaving only a scar._

As the music played we see Jane running to Daria's house, passing the Pizza King, the Eiffel Tower, the Leaning tower of Pisa, under the l'Arc de Triomphe, and a sign that says "Sights of France" finally we see her running along some normal streets.

_Before that dozing noise erases tomorrow, my footsteps echo as I pursue my ambition. I will not stop for anything. Any unsatisfying emotion, I will decide to ignore, and move beyond. Shivering, shyly, I aimed for a passage through this world. Following it, I arrive at my destination._

Finally Jane arrived at Daria's house and reached out to press the buzzer. She stopped short and spun around when she heard, "She's not in right now." coming from Daria's lips. As she turned to look over Daria she couldn't help but feel her heart pounding faster and harder. Daria smirked and shook her head as she waved a hand to indicate Jane's sweat covered clothes. "Did you really need to see me this much?"

Jane turned red before she shouted, "Maybe I'm no author, but I can damn well write songs! So just shut up and listen to it!"

Suddenly a female stormed out the front door. "Ms. Morgendorffer, please wait a second." The average height, Asian female stood in a grey power suit and heels as she looked at Jane. "Who is this, Ms. Morgendorffer?"

Daria smirked and hugged Jane from behind resting her head on Jane's shoulder. "Let's go Jane; it's time for our date isn't it?" Jane's eyes nearly bugged out of their skull before she blushed deeply. "She's such an adorable thing isn't she?"

"Who are you calling ad… adorab.. oh… hell, who are you calling cute?" Jane started.

Daria cut her off with a smirk, but she gave Jane a small wink. "I can't help it, she's just so stubborn. But that's what makes Jane so adorable, is she not?" Daria had slowly crept close to Jane's neck looking ready to start nibbling and kissing it, she whispered softly, "Say nothing or I will kill you slowly in a bridesmaid dress from my cousin's wedding. You don't want that," with a heavy dose of seriousness and meaning behind her words.

After Jane's "Eep" of a reply the Asian woman looked over the two of them with a frown. "I see. She's more important to you than I am?"

Daria smirked and nodded, "Yes, one-hundred percent. Angela."

Angela stared at Daria for a moment before storming away muttering obscenities in melody of foreign languages. Daria leaned on Jane until Angela had turned the corner of the street before she let her go free.

Jane looking where the fuming woman had stormed away turned and faced Daria. "Are you sure it's alright to let her go like that?"

Daria still smirked, nodded. "Yes, she's angry. But that's good for you? I mean, you are attracted to me, aren't you?" When Jane turned, looking away. Daria smirk widened before she sighed and let Jane off that hook for now. "So… When is your concert?"

Jane looked at the ground, softly answering, "The seventeenth, at the Zön."

Daria sighed and leaned against the wall of her apartment building watching Jane through her glasses. "You're not going to deny wanting me then?"

Jane glared at Daria. "You're wrong about that! Anyway, who told you to come to my concert?"

Daria sighed and turned to head inside. "Well I'm sorry, my adorable Jane, but you'll have to find someone else. I don't make a habit of dating other girls."

Jane stormed after Daria as she headed into the building's elevator. Jane managed to catch the doors just before they closed slipping in before letting them finish shutting. "Now, who the hell told you to come to my concert? Don't get any ideas here, and stop talking all that crap about my song. I bet you don't even understand it. If you think its garbage then shut the hell up, nobody needed your two cents!"

Daria snapped her head around and glared at Jane with such ferocity that Jane stopped in mid-rant. "Shut your mouth. You're pissing me off." Daria started to stalk closer to Jane forcing her to back up against the wall of the elevator. "You keep asking me "why, why?" She was always asking me "why, why?" Why do you keep coming to see me? Why are you looking at me like that? Well, I'm going to do something about that." Daria leaned in and kissed the stunned Jane passionately, as the scene fades.


	2. Track 2

Tom stood waiting in an airport wearing a pair of sunglasses and looking around occasionally. A tall thin man with black hair walked up to Tom, they both stared at each other for a few minutes. The black haired man then slumped over onto Tom having fallen asleep. "Trent! Wake up!"

Another man with a bulging eye walks up next to the pair and pulls Trent off of Tom. "I'm SORry if I've interRUPTed your NAP TRENT, but we're supPOSed to be incogNITo."

Trent looks around. "Hey man, this is Lawndale… cool. Sorry Tom."

As he straightened himself out Tom smiles and nods to the older man. "It's alright. You've done a good job, Mr. D, bringing this guy all the way back here, thank you."

"That's my JOB."

Tom smirked as he took off his sunglasses turning towards Trent. "Well, it has been three years. Welcome back Trent."

The scene shifts to the dimly stage at the Zön. The bar and the stage both have been cleaned up and improved. On the stage Bad Girls practice for their performance later tonight.

_From far away it glares against your sight. With awakening eyes, the people are waiting. Night ramparts were inviting, but you move among and dwell in the crowd. Casting off your shell, there's no way out. Still in shock you steel yourself to endure._

After the final notes faded away Jane turned to Jodie who's playing the guitar. With a smirk she pointed to where she had stood. "Did you see? That was close to Trent Lane, right?"

With a slight giggle Jodie shook her head and tuned her guitar again. "You've been imitating his style since I've known you Jane…"

"That's right. Trent is just that awesome."

Having said this Jane turns back around and returns to singing. "_About to collapse, you are deluded by the lies._"

Jodie sighed and leaned back against the wall behind her. "When Mystic Grasper disbanded you really did cry."

Jane kept singing despite the conversation Jodie's continuing. "_You are born again._"

Jodie looked over Jane with an amused look as she lowered her guitar. "He's working in Los Angeles now, isn't he?"

"What else would you expect from my brother?"

"For him to fall off the stage sound asleep?"

"Yeah, yeah… now let's sing one more Mystic Grasper song…"

Stacy walked onto the stage looking extremely nervous. "What are you two doing? Shouldn't you be rehearsing? Your live concert is tomorrow… is it because I'm a bad manager that you're not rehearsing?"

Jane sighed and shook her head. "No, Stacy it's not your fault. We just got tired of playing our songs when we know them by heart, so we did some of Mystic Grasper's greatest hits to have some fun. Don't you like Grasper too, Stacy?"

"Of course I do, I mean Tom Sloane, the current president of MG records and former keyboardist of Mystic Grasper was a genius when he performs, I can still hear the notes in my head." Stacy's eyes glaze over as she dreams about Tom Sloane's performances.

Alison stormed on stage interrupting the little dream with Monique and Sandi flanking her. "What are you doing here? This place is reserved today for TELL's rehearsal."

Stacy turned to the newcomers. "Yes, we know, but it was mentioned that your opening act, Bad Girls, should also rehearse here today."

Alison tapped her chin in mock thought. "Bad Girls? I've had a few of those, never thought they'd make a band…"

Stacy blushed and pointed to Jodie and Jane. "No… they're a band…." 

"Anyhow, the audience is coming to see us. The warm up band doesn't matter at all."

Jane lunged at Alison with the intent to kill only to be held back by Jodie's firm grip. "So that our elders can have a splendid debut and so as to not embarrass you we will do our best opening performance… However… if you are worried that we will warm up the audience too much so that you can't handle them after our opening act… we can take it easy for you…"

Jane smiled triumphantly while Stacy glances back and forth between the two bands nervously. "Now… let's not start something or else the live concert might be canceled…"

Before a fight broke out between the two bands, a pack of large wolf-dogs barged in staring down the members of either band. In the ensuing silence a lone pair of heels clicked across the floor of the bar. As they turned their heads the barest of an inch so as to not startle the attack dogs poised to tear the humans to shreds at command each person's eyes fall on the lone female figure. This Asian woman was wearing a black silk Chinese style dress with red dragons chasing along the overlap's seam, the clicking comes from the high shine black low heels she's wearing. Turning to face Jane she cleared her throat importantly. "You are Jane Lane correct?"

"Y-yeah… I'm J-J-Jane… I… I remember you f-from y-yesterday… my w-what big dogs you have now…" Jane sputtered out her eyes tracking back to the dogs growling at the assembled people.

With a snap of the Asian woman's fingers the dogs started isolating Jane from the others. "I have to talk with you. Come with me." As she turned to leave the dogs started marching Jane towards the exit: with an occasional growl or snap to keep her from thinking about running. 

Stacy turned to the others and in hushed tones asked, "Why would she be looking for Jane? And what's with the dogs?"

As the exit shut Jodie turned to regard Stacy with a thumb pointed to the exit. "Who was that?"

Stacy sheepishly squirmed under the attention of the four remaining people. "Huh? Who was that? You mean the woman with the dogs? Isthatwhoyou'retalkingabout? Oh,thatwas…um,yeah,youknowwhothatwas… thatwas…" Stacy began to hyperventilate as the scene fades.

Next we see the inside of a high class restaurant with a short bald Asian male behind the bar counter while Asian designs fill the walls and artwork. As Jane and the Asian woman from before enter he smiles over at the woman and bows his head. "Welcome back to our humble restaurant, honorable Angela."

Li bows back with a small smile on her face. "I am sorry for borrowing the whole place Guonian. Your son, Bainian is watching my pets for me. Is Zaowang in the kitchen today?"

"It is no problem Angela. You are always a good customer. I'm sorry but he is out today." Noticing Jane he raises an eyebrow and nods to her questioningly. "And who is this?"

Angela turns to look over Jane for a minute before turning back with a defeated sigh. "This is Daria's latest sex toy."

"Hey! Just who do you think you're calling a sex toy?" Jane starts to storm off. As she opens the door to leave several loud growls can be heard before Jane shuts the door and returns.

"What is Daria thinking with a kid like this? And a girl even…" Angela muttered while rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

Jane grumbled "Not that there's anything wrong with that…" with a mumble under her breath she mutters, "Psycho bitch."

Angela turned to face Jane with a predatorily smile. "I didn't quite catch that last part, what did you say?"

"Nothing," Jane hissed out.

"We have to wait for someone, let's get some drinks while we're waiting."

Sitting down at the bar Angela orders a Mai Tai while Jane takes an Ultra Cola.

"The truth is Ms. Lane, I need a favor of you."

"And you have such a _charming_ way of asking for favors… but I can't resist, what is this favor you ask?"

Li sighed heavily and grumbled. "Yes, I would like it if you reason with Daria. Of course, I wouldn't ask you to do it for free."

Jane blinked and tilted her head. "Reason with Daria? What are you talking about?"

"MG Records is sponsoring your debut, right? Wouldn't you like to solidify your backup?"

As the door opens and someone enters everyone looks over at the door and sees Tom enter. Guonian smiles and bows to him. "Welcome back Mr. Sloane."

Angela huffs haughtily, "Aren't you a bit late? You know I hate to be kept waiting."

Tom walks over and joins Angela and Jane at the bar. "I'm sorry, Angela. I had to meet someone on the way. Were you waiting long?"

Jane eyes widen and asked in a semi-star struck tone. "Tom Sloane?"

"Ah Jane, I enjoyed meeting you yesterday…" Tom smirked at her friendlily.

Jane blushed lightly. "Err… yeah sorry about that… we'll pay you back I swear…"

Tom chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it; you'd be surprised how many times that happens. I look forward to your concert tomorrow."

"I will do my best."

"I'm sure you will." Tom held out his hand and Jane reached out to shake it but is slapped away by Angela.

"Don't be shaking his hand like you know him."

"What? Are you saying that you know him better?"

"Of course, he is my husband."

"Your husband? You're Married? You? And him? Yeah… that makes sense, but what about Daria?"

Li smiled and sipped her Mai Tai before sighing. "If you can persuade Daria to come back to my college to teach, then I will let Tom support you. To make your band popular you do need proper support, no?"

With lowered head Jane grudgingly nodded and sighed. "Well yeah, but…"

"Then do we have a deal?"

"How am I supposed to persuade her to come back to your college?"

"Aren't you her girlfriend? I'm sure you can find… some way…" Angela smirked at Jane wickedly, "to convince her to come back."

Later on Jane sat next to Daria typing at her computer in a well stocked library. "Didn't I tell you? That woman was my principal and former employer.

"Sounds like an interesting school you taught at."

"If a Stalag is your definition of an interesting school, then it was."

Letting out a sigh Jane smiled. "And here I was worried that she was another lover…"

Daria smirked while quirking an eyebrow. "Just how desperate do you think I am?"

With a lowered head Jane shivered picturing them together after actually taking the time to think it through. "Yeah… I suppose you're right… so… why did you stop working there?"

Daria leaned back with a healthy smirk. "Simple answer? I sold my first book and just said, screw this crap."

"She seemed desperate to get you ba… EEP!" Slapping a hand over her mouth Jane gulped and stared at Daria as she snapped around with a vicious smirk.

"Ah ha, _she_ sent you didn't she?"

"No… it's not that… she asked me to but I…"

Daria cut her off with a glare. "How much did she pay you?"

Jane's jaw snapped shut with an audible click as her interest turned to the floor in silence.

Daria growled at the reluctant female. "I said how much did that bitch pay you? You actually expect me to believe you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart?"

Jane snapped with tears in the corners of her eyes. "Damn it, Daria I was just curious, I didn't take the money."

"So she _did_ offer a bribe, but you didn't take it. Did she offer Tom's support? Is that it?"

Jane hung her head in shame studying the ground while she bit her lower lip. "She did Daria…"

"So you took the bait."

Jane shook her head. "I was tempted yes, but I didn't take the bait."

Daria took Jane's chin in her hand and whispered softly. "What do you mean you didn't take it?" Smirking she narrowed her eyes. "Maybe my kissing you has given you the wrong idea. I told you before, I'm not into women that way, and I'm not stupid enough to be tricked by you."

Jane slapped the hand away from her face before driving her finger at Daria's face stopping just short. "Then why did you kiss me? Why didn't you reject me? Maybe it's just a meaningless kiss to you, but not to me! Yes, Li told me she would have Tom support me. But . . . but I don't care about some reward! I wanted to know more about you and even if it wasn't much I thought I was helping you!"

Frowning deeply Daria turned away from Jane. "You are a liar. It was for me? Heh, you make me laugh. Nobody does anything for someone without expecting something in return. That's just a big lie." Having said that Daria left the room shutting the door behind her as Jane broke down in tears.

"Damn it, not everyone is as cynical as you are." Slumping down into her chair she hugged her knees as she cries.

Back at the bar Tom is trying to contain a furious Angela.

"What is _wrong_ with that girl, refusing an offer like that?"

Tom smiled and leaned against the bar. "That shows that her feelings are true, Jane, that is."

"What are you babbling about?"

Tom chuckled closing his eyes. "Don't you think that it's interesting? No one like that girl has ever been around Daria long, until now that is…"

"And you're okay with that?"

Tom let out a heavy sigh. "If Daria forgives me… I will be fine... and if Bad Girls is the band that deserves promotion by MG records I will back them up however I can, that's for sure."

At Jodie's well furnished apartment Jane talks with Jodie as she strums on a guitar. "I don't get it Jodie. Since when is trying to do something for someone you like a bad thing? How could wanting to know more about them hurt them?"

Jodie strumed on her guitar in thought. "Sometimes it's just that you start doing something for some person and then you realize that you're doing it for yourself. The thought isn't bad in itself though."

"Tell that to Daria. You should have seen how angry she got."

"Well, she's a very complicated person. Do you still like her?"

"Well yeah…"

"Then let's do our best for tomorrow's live concert."

Daria sits alone on her couch drinking a glass of plum wine in thought hearing Jane's voice echo, "Even if it's not much, I thought I was helping you!" Sighing Daria set her glass on the end table in front of her and pulled out a candy cigarette putting in her lips to just dangle there. "I dunno, maybe she wasn't lying?"

At The Zön, we see the prep room for the warm up bands, going inside we see a desperate Stacy and a confident Jodie. "Now please stay calm, Jodie… Jane…"

"You're telling me to stay calm? Chill out, there's no way we're going to lose to… _them_."

Jane took up a pose like a heroic statue. "That's right! Let's light a fire under the audience's butts. With this song that was called stupid I will drive them WILD! And make them dance! DANCE I SAY!"

Stacy glanced nervously at Jane. "Jane… you're scaring me…"

Jodie glanced over at Jane and sweat dropped. "Jane… you are weird tonight…"

Jane smirked as she looked over her shoulder at Jodie. "Like tonight should be any different?"

Jodie sighed and guided Jane to the stage entrance. "Let's just go play for the nice audience…" Adding a mumbled, "before the nice men in white coats show up for you…"

As they head down the hall towards the stage they run into the girls from TELL.

Alison smirked as she stood in the middle of the hall blocking the way. "Hey there, sexy girls; you will warm up the audience, just like you promised, right?"

Jane leaned in scratching her chin. "And who were you again? The face looks familiar…"

The Sandi and Monique hold back the fuming Alison as Jodie and Jane walk calmly past.

Sitting in the audience Mr. D and two younger males sit waiting for the show to start. "Are you SURE this isn't too PUBlic?"

Trent turned to give Mr. D a smile as he shrugged. "Hey man, it's been a long time since I've been to a concert man, and it is my sister Janey opening."

Tom sighed and kept facing forward. "Well, let's try to keep a low profile, we don't want to cause a disturbance."

The lights went down as Jane is spotlighted on the stage. "Hello everyone! Thank you for coming! Your opening performance tonight will be Bad Girls!"

As the audience rang out with boos and calls for TELL Jane's smile dimmed just a small bit. "Hey, come on now, give us a chance, you might actually like this song, in fact, I'm sure you will!"

A slimy voice echoes out from the audience. "Well… aren't we over confident. Rrrrr Fiesty!"

Mr. D turned to Trent with a smirk. "Your SISter seems to HAVE your CONfidence."

Tom smirked as he nodded watching the singer. "She seems interesting…"

Trent smiled up at Jane as Stacy watched from backstage, with pleading hands she begged softly, "Okay guys, make or break time…"

Jane took the microphone into her hand. "Alright! Let's go! Today's first song is Rage Beat!"

Jodie strummed the first few chords of the song, and then stopped when she realized that Jane wasn't singing. Stacy looked to Jodie with a panicked look, and Jodie just shrugged. Jodie walked up behind Jane and in a hushed voice asked, "Hey Jane? What's wrong?" When she followed Jane's stare she sees Daria leaning against the back wall behind the audience. "Her?"

Jane stared out over the audience not saying a word as Daria's words echo in her mind. With her mind she asked, 'Liar… why are you here?'

The crowd starts shouting and booing loudly. "Give us TELL! What's going on? Get off the stage!"

Trent frowned deeply. "Come on, Janey…"

D looked up on stage confused. "What's WRONG with her?"

Tom looked back to where Jane was staring trying to find what she was looking at. "Perhaps…"

The slimy voice from earlier shouts out, "If you're not going to sing, at least show us some skin!"

"SHOW US TELL! SHOW US TELL!" shouted the audience angrily.

Trent stood up with a slight frown on his face. D leaned over to speak to him. "TRENT, WHAT are you DOING?"

Jane stood frozen like a deer in the headlights as a British sounding voice shouted out. "I WANT A REFUND YOU BLOODY RIPOFF WANKERS!"

Stacy meanwhile paces backstage fretting. "Maybe I can get my job at Payday back… They did say that they'd never be able to find someone like me…."

A sole gravely male voice starts piercing the din silencing it. _"By some miracle we met fortuitously. Even now, wherever the light can't shine through…We shall paint a brilliant dancing dream. So that the words that guide you do not fail. Don't fear the time of change."_ We see Trent singing as he walks towards the stage. The crowd parts before him as he walks past. _"Wherever the light can't shine through… We shall paint a brilliant dancing dream."_ Trent climbed up on the stage before turning to sing to the audience. _"So that the words that guide you do not fail… Don't fear the time of change."_

Jane blinked at her older brother as he ended his song. "Trent? You're here? Seriously?"

Trent slung an arm over Jane's shoulder and pulls her close. With a smirk he waved his other hand to the audience. "Hey guys, this is Trent. Thanks for listening to me." The men of the audience start shouting out as the girls scream loudly. With a wave Trent tries to get them to settle down. "This is my kid sister, Janey. She was a bit flustered before, but she seems ready now. She's really good, so give her a listen." Turning to Jane he smiles. "Like old times?"

Jane smiled and turned to Jodie. "Right. Jodie, HIT IT!"

Jodie played a fast pace beat while Jane took the microphone back into her hands and sang into it.

"_Something frightening attracts my gaze. An irritating desire spit out by the wanton wind. In a widening crack on the road, the lights of signals melt. Leaving only a scar, before that dozing noise erases tomorrow; my footsteps echo as I pursue my ambition._

_I will not stop for anything, any unsatisfying emotion I will just ignore, and move beyond. Shivering, shyly, I took aim, for the gap in my world. Following it I arrived at a new place. I want a new world! My guilty feelings combine to form, the tears that carve into the main streets. Distorting the sound of my footsteps even now I will not stop for anything"_

Jane pulled Trent up to the microphone and gets him to sing with her. _"Any unsatisfying emotion I will just ignore and move beyond. Shivering, shyly, I took aim for the gap in my world. Following it I arrived at a new place. I want a new world!"_

Backstage Allison lets her jaw drop as she stares. "Trent!"

Daria lets out a satisfied smirk as she watches Jane sing, meanwhile Tom has snuck up beside her. "I didn't expect you to visit, Daria."

"I changed my mind, so sue me."

Daria turned to leave, but not before casting a final smirk over her shoulder at Jane and Trent standing on the stage while the audience is going insane.

Later that night while they sat at a table by the bar Stacy looked at Tom nervously as they drink sodas from cans. "I thought I was gonna have to go back to Payday, but Trent saved the day. Thanks for bringing him."

Tom smiled and shrugged. "I just brought him here, he was the one to go sing."

"Whatever, the concert was a big success."

Tom nodded rubbing his chin. "That's true."

"So, what do you think of Bad Girls?"

Tom leans back in thought for a minute before shaking his head. "Not yet, they're talented... but they're missing something."

"Yeah, I guess. We'll have to work on her confidence level."

"See that you do that, there's something else that needs done, you'll see what on Monday." Standing he puts down a couple bill for his drink.

As Stacy watched Tom leave with a puzzled look she nods. "Um… okay, Monday then…"

D drives Trent home like a maniac. "YOU seem very CHEERFUL, Trent."

Trent leaned back with a smile as he watched the sky fly past. "Yeah man, it was fun. I want to sing together again."

"I… SEE."

"Let's go to the bar man."

"RIGHT, but LET'S not over INDULGE like LAST time."

"Right… no dresses handy…"

"You DON'T look good as a bearded GIRL."

That night in Daria's living room Jane and Daria hold a conversation.

"I didn't think you'd be at the concert… Why did you come?" Daria rubbed Jane's cheek with a smirk as she leaned forward remaining silent. "Why don't I understand you?"

Daria let out a vexed sigh as she shook her head slowly. "You're the one I don't understand... What is it that you want from me?" Daria leaned in before Jane could answer and kissed Jane softly, shortly after they fall onto the couch with a moan of passion escaping Jane's mouth. Leaving the two some privacy we fade to black.


End file.
